Total Bachelor Island
by RoyalDragoness17
Summary: 12 competitors to compete for the Bachelor's hand in marriage and to walk away with 500,000 Poke Dollars. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out soon. (OC Submission Closed)
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a side project to a side project I might want to do after Total Sadistic Island. I just thought that I should put the idea out there and get in some applications while I start working on it again. So without further ado...here is Total Bachelor Island!_**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Total Bachelor Island! I am your host Shaymin as I have gotten a pretty hefty demotion from lady Arceus...and well...damn...I hate my life.", Shaymin muttered, holding his head in frustration as a Druddigon looked over at him, confused.

"Dude are you drunk?" the male Druddigon asked as Shaymin looked over at him and scoffed.

"Are you the so called bachelor? Pft...this really is a low budget show...", Shaymin muttered as the Druddigon rose his brows.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he questioned as Shaymin chuckled and sighed.

"It means your ugly as hell, but other then you there is more to this show," Shaymin started before pulling out a script. "So what is your name?" he asked as the Druddigon smiled and straightened up.

"Paxton! It is such an ho-." he started before being stopped by Shaymin's paw.

"Enough. Now, Paxton, what are your hobbies?" he asked as Paxton tapped his head before smiling.

"I love to train, eat nice food, and taking long walks on the beach." Paxton listed, smiling as Shaymin sighed.

"Your so boring and generic...ugh..." he started but was interrupted by the Druddigons chuckling, he looked up to see the Druddigon was indeed chuckling while looking at his claws in interest.

"I also enjoy watching others suffer just for an opportunity at an easy life...I was one of those competitors after all." Paxton explained, shrugging nonchalantly as Shaymin nodded with a frown.

"Right...It was one of those underground islands right? Away from the media so they can torment their campers even more." Shaymin muttered to himself as Paxton nodded with a growl.

"I spent five long months in that hell zone...once I won I decided to make this show to see others suffer for once...of course the winner will be happily married to me and will also gain 500,000 pokedollars." he explained as Shaymin rose his brows and sighed.

"And i'm stuck here...well...i'll just climb back up...so there you have it! We are looking for 12 eligible pokemon to come and compete for Mr. Paxton's heart and for a chance at 500,000! Stay tuned!" Shaymin announced before groaning, walking away from the camera. "Man I need a drink..." he muttered before flying away. Paxton looks back before grinning slightly, looking back at his claws.

"Heh...Lets see how this plays out." he whispered, grinning softly before walking away.

0x0

Only a few rules:

1\. No legends

2\. No gen 7s (they will not be accepted)

Form:

Name:

Age: (14-18)

Gender:

Species:

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Reasons for joining:

Talents:

Secrets?:

Other?:


	2. Current List

**The List so far**

 **Girls: 6**

 **Boys: 6**

 **1\. Va - Noivern**

 **2\. Jiaying/Juri - Mawile**

 **3\. Exor - Excadrill**

 **4\. Venus - Espeon**

 **5\. Glimmershine - Absol**

 **6\. Hazuki - Delphox**

 **7\. Ireen - Haxorus**

 **8\. Ginny - Gothorita**

 **9\. Stix - Magikarp**

 **10\. Topaz - Froslass**

 **11\. Izaya "Micheal" Yasuhiro - Crobat**

 **12\. Samsom - Slakoth**

"Ummm...", a Sandshrew cameraman hummed, staring between the list and the boss known as Shaymin, "Boss...are you sure you should accept some- or most of these contestants?" he questioned as Shaymin looked down at him with a scowl.

"What's wrong with this list?" he questioned as the Sandshrew gulped and looked down at some of the applicants.

"Well...a few of them are unstable, some of them are already happily with someone, i'm pretty sure one of them has a kid, and sir there's a magikarp in here who filled out everything with 'Stix'." the Sandshrew listed as Shaymin stared at him and laughed before looking back at the list.

"That's too funny...I love them already...that guy Paxton is going to get a real kick out of these guys!" Shaymin exclaimed, chuckling to himself as the Sandshrew rolled his eyes.

* * *

 ** _So...I have three more open slots, if you made one already feel free to create another ^^ Lets see how well things go with this crazy list._**


	3. Dance Dance Execution

_Challenge One: Dance Dance Execution_

The camera focused on the Legend known as Shaymin as he brushed his teeth in the utmost least respectful way, by using the ocean water from the large beach the set was on. Feeling he was being watched the legend looked back and quickly spat out the foamy toothpaste and grinned sheepishly.

"Hello and welcome to the pilot episode of Total Bachelor Island! I am your host Shaymin!" Shaymin introduced while bowing before looking up with a grin. "Now then...in today's episode we will of course meet with the new competitors and even start the challenge." he added with a small wink as the cameraman groaned.

"Just get on with it!" the Sandshrew exclaimed making Shaymin glare at him, smirking when the little Sandshrew cowered behind the camera. Shaymin cleared his throat and grinned.

"I must let you all know that this time we will be doing some things...differently." Shaymin started, looking over his notes with a raised brow. "Instead of meeting all contestants at once, I have had personal one-on-one conversations with each of them, allowing you, the audience to fully grasp their potential to win so, take a look." he said, winking at the camera with a smile, watching as the cameras switched to another video.

VENUS

"So, your name is Venus, correct?" Shaymin asked as the Espeon nodded, looking down shyly with a small smile. Shaymin nodded before writing down some notes on his notepad before looking back at the Espeon. "So...Venus...Why did you decide to join this show?" he asked as the Espeon looked down.

"Well...lets just say I wanted to get away from my home for a little bit." the Espeon stated, looking down solemnly as Shaymin took note of the long jagged scar running from his right eye to his right foreleg.

"Alright then, just one more question, if you win then what will you do with the winnings?" Shaymin asked as Venus hummed and smiled.

"I'm not sure, but I know one thing for sure, that I will definitely win." Venus stated, a triumphed smirk plastered on his face.

EXOR

"So...Mr. Exor, your mainly here for the money, correct?" Shaymin asked, raising a brow, curiously. The Excadrill across from him merely nodded while crossing his arms, frowning softly.

"Yeah, my family could use the funds, it'll keep us steady until I find a reliable job." Exor stated, shrugging as Shaymin nodded, slowly.

"You do realize that even if you do win that after travel expenses and taxes you'll only have like $500, right?" Shaymin questioned as Exor's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?!"

IREEN

"So miss Ireen, why are you so interested in this show?", Shaymin asked, looking at the shiny Haxorus across from him. The Haxorus shrugged, shifting in her seat before clearing her throat.

"Well...I mostly wanted to get out of the house, have some fun, show the fun of rollerskating!" she exclaimed, passionately while gesturing towards the light blue fitted roller skates on her feet. Shaymin nodded, slowly while taking some notes.

"Alright...next question is...hold up...when did you get that ice cream cone?" he questioned, gesturing towards the blue Popsicle she was licking. Ireen shrugged, innocently with a confused expression.

"I had this." she stated as Shaymin groaned. There's always a strange one.

HAZUKI

"Hazuki, welcome, now...any reasons why you decided to join this show?" Shaymin asked as the Delphox tilted her head and frowned.

"Do I have to answer that?" she asked as Shaymin blinked, shaking his head slowly as Hazuki smirked and crossed her arms. "Well then, I wish to not answer that particular question." she added as Shaymin narrowed his eyes.

"Well...alright toughie, then if you win what are your plans with the low funds?" he questioned as Hazuki smirked and closed her eyes.

"I plead the fifth."

"Dammit woman!"

TOPAZ

"Topaz...I ask this question to every contestant, but...what are your reasons for joining this show?" Shaymin questioned as the Froslass floated across from him, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I just felt like it." she said as Shaymin sighed, rubbing his head softly.

"Do kids today really have no lives..." he muttered, banging his head against the clipboard.

STIX

"Karp...Karp...Karp..." the Magikarp chanted, flopping on the chair as Shaymin stared at it, perplexed on kicking it or not.

"...I need to keep my cool...i'm still being watched." he muttered, eye twitching slightly.

VA

"I'm just here to get away from the 'real world', get some good experience out here with others and hopefully win some good cash." the Noivern started, while leaning back in her seat. "Honestly I would never really go for these shows, but I need to get away." she added as Shaymin nodded with an eye twitch.

"What is it with all you children thinking this is some sort of vacation!" Shaymin exclaimed as Va rolled her eyes.

"You listed it as a vacation in the advertisement."

"DAMN EDITORS!"

SAMSON

"Nice to meet you Samson, never met a Slakoth before." Shaymin admitted as Samson nodded, giving the legend a laid-back smile.

"Thanks man...I just feel like making new friends and hanging out." he admitted, smiling while Shaymin nodded, face-palming.

"Right...of course."

IZAYA

"Izaya, interesting name, but what role do you think you can provide for the show?" Shaymin questioned, clicking his pen as the Crobat merely smirked and chuckled at the legend.

"Oh..well...I don't feel like saying too much...my actions will speak for itself." he stated as Shaymin blinked and smiled.

"Wow...I think I like you!" he exclaimed, grinning softly. "Good luck on the show, man." he added as the Crobat chuckled, nodding with a dark sinister look going unnoticed by Shaymin.

"Thank you very much."

GINNY

"OMA! Look at you! Your so much smaller live!" a peppy Gothorita exclaimed, smiling and spinning around in the chair while pointing her cellular device towards the slightly surprised Shaymin.

"Urm...why are you recording this?" he questioned as she merely giggled.

"So tell me, why are you the host?"

"I'M supposed to be the one asking questions!"

GLIMMERSHINE

"Wow...I almost can't believe your a dude." Shaymin muttered as the Mega Absol merely giggled and waved his paw as if he had heard it all before.

"No worries Shaymin, I just hope you mean it in...a good way." he whispered, winking as Shaymin recoiled back before shaking his head, looking down at the notepad with a hum.

"Um...yeah...sure...a-anyways what are your plans for the show?" he questioned as Glimmershine simply giggled, twirling his long fur around with a single claw before winking at the camera.

"Easy...to win and become rich and famous." he stated as Shaymin clapped, smiling in glee.

"Finally! Someone who's smart!"

JURI

"Hello miss Jiaying, I'm surprised such a beautiful pokemon such as yourself would be wearing an eye patch." Shaymin said, grinning sheepishly as the Mawile crossed her arms, glaring at the legend slightly.

"Am I supposed to be flattered?" she questioned as Shaymin quickly dropped the grin and groaned.

"Well fine...you wanna play that game? Alright then...why are you here on this show Jiaying?" he questioned as the Mawile looked at him and gave him a rather smug expression.

"Just for fun." she stated as Shaymin growled, grabbing his chair and throwing it at the camera.

 _ **00**_

"See...see! This is why I can't stand these shows!" Shaymin exclaimed, holding his head in front of thee teens who have arrived from a ferry that dropped them off earlier. He looked down at the teens who simply didn't care. He groaned before sighing. "Alright then...time for rules and explanations...", he added, rolling his eyes.

"Please do." Juri urged, sarcastically as Shaymin growled.

"Shut the hell up Juri! Damn...", he muttered before clearing his throat, looking down at the contestants. "Now...back to what I was saying...unlike most islands this show will be different." he started as Venus coughed.

"Like what?" he asked as Shaymin raised a paw to stop him.

"For starters...instead of having teams, it will be every Pokemon for themselves," he started as some of the competitors nodded in acknowledgement. "secondly, I believe we won't have any voting eliminations as all eliminations will be held by our bachelor, Paxton." he finished as Exor rose a brow.

"Wait...bachelor?" Exor questioned as Shaymin nodded with a small eye roll.

"Yeah I know...so you all better stay on his good side or your fucked." Shaymin said before walking along the beach, gesturing for the others to follow him. The island wasn't large, but it wasn't too small. A small beach with one palm tree, some grassy patches with three buildings and an extra tree with a broken down tree house. Shaymin stopped in front of a small little shack that held a Happiny and Muk.

"This is the food shack and infirmary." Shaymin stated, gesturing towards the tiny shack. "If your hungry or in dire pain then come here and ask for Muk and Happiny." he added as Topaz raised a ghostly hand.

"This doesn't look safe at all." she stated while pointing to the pot of black sludge on the stove. "For one your cook is making poison and i'm pretty sure your doctor is a child." she added, gesturing towards the Happiny who was sucking on a bottle of moomoo milk. Shaymin stared at them and shrugged.

"Hey I never said you had to eat the food...and that is the child of a doctor. Same difference." he stated before moving onto the next building, a two story beaten down cabin with six individual doors. "These will be the sleeping quarters. The top three rooms will be for the men while the bottom three will be for the women." he added as Va gestured towards Stix who was flopping on the floor.

"What about this thing?" she asked as the magikarp merely splashed around. Shaymin hummed and shrugged.

"He will be part of the boys, plus if you haven't figured it out...you will be sharing, so get used to it, now..", he started, moving towards a little porta potty. "this will be the confessionals. If you have any deep dark secrets then go ahead and confide in this hunk of junk. For realistic purposes different confessionals will be scattered around the island so...if anyone is interested, go ahead and test out the porta po- I mean confessionals!" he added, grinning sheepishly as the contestants all looked to each other.

 ** _0zZz0_**

 _"Okay so Mr. Shaymin said we had to say secrets right? Well one time I was supposed to give my little brother Rupert his 'special medicine' to deal with his depression, but I accidentally mixed up my ex boyfriends Viagra pills with his medicine...", Ginny trailed while fiddling with her fingers. "He went to school with the largest-" she started before getting cut off due to censorship._

 ** _0zZz0_**

 _"Crap, crap, crap! I didn't know anything about a bachelor! I thought this was the usually risk your life for fame and riches for my daughter!" Exor growled before sighing, keeping his calm. "It's alright...its cool...I won't say anything, win, and then run off with the money." he muttered, smiling to himself._

 ** _0zZz0_**

 _"This island is pretty cheap." Glimmershine complained, holding his nose to prevent smelling the awful odor._

 ** _0ZzZ0_**

"Now that formalities are done and over, I will now explain the very first challenge." Shaymin said as Venus blinked and looked down, shyly.

"R-right away?" Venus asked as Shaymin nodded, cheekily.

"Hell yeah! It's always good to start the drama right away!" Shaymin exclaimed while prancing towards the beach where a makeshift stage had been built. "For this challenge you will all make up a dance together and show it to the bachelor in about two hours." he explained as Glimmershine smirked and flipped his fur back.

"Oh my Arceus! That is so glamorous! I can totally dance!" Glimmershine exclaimed as Ireen clapped.

"I think rollerskating would fit well in it!" Ireen added as Stix flopped up in the air.

"Karp...karp...karp.." Stix chanted as Shaymin shrugged while setting a small Torchic timer on the sand.

"Yeah well, I don't really give two shits on what you kids like...i'm just going to give you two hours." he stated, shrugging while flying away from the group. Glimmershine simply smiled before making his way towards the stage.

"You heard the man, now since i'm most likely the only one with talents, I will lead this dance." Glimmershine stated before looking over at Izaya, Samson and Stix. "I'm sorry if some of these complex moves will be a challenge for some of you with clear disabilities." he added as Va narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me? Who the hell voted you to lead us?" Va questioned as Glimmershine merely giggled with a shrug.

"Oh sweetie...no one did, but i'm volunteering like a charity event." Glimmershine stated, smiling sweetly as Va's eyes twitched once more. Juri sighed and crossed her arms while lifting her head up.

"Can we all just beat the crap out of her then get to work?" Juri questioned as Va nodded.

"I'll take you up on that offer." she growled as Glimmershine scoffed and turned away from them.

"Oh please, unless you want the whole routine be about flopping in the air or rollerblading around like a bunch of dumbos, go ahead, but i'm winning this." Glimmershine stated as Ireen gasped.

"And what is wrong with rollerblading?!" Ireen demanded, getting ready to jump the Mega Absol while Ginny nodded, twirling around like a ballerina.

"Woo~ Rollerblading sounds like fun!"

"THANK YOU!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots...", Topaz muttered, floating away from the mass chaos while shaking her head. Stix was flopping around while Exor watched the whole ordeal with a groan.

"Damn this girl drama." he muttered, his eye twitching in annoyance as Samson nodded, frowning.

"Come on ladies lets all settle down and talk about this." Samson pleaded as Hazuki tilted her head, humming to herself.

"I'm not sure if I should join them or ignore them...", she mumbled, tapping her chin in thought while Izaya watched the little feud going on in interest.

 _ **0zZz0**_

 _ **"Heh...i'm usually not one for little girl and guy drama...but it's pretty damn entertaining...I might add some spice to this show after all." Izaya said, chuckling to himself.**_

 _ **0zZz0**_

 _ **"I swear to Arceus that EVERYONE of those girls who cross me will be gone." Glimmershine growled, clenching his claws together.**_

 _ **0zZz0**_

 _ **"First day here and I already want to kill someone." Va grumbled as Juri shrugged from behind her.**_

 _ **"Story of my life."**_

 _ **"How did you get in here?"**_

 _ **0zZz0**_

"This isn't good." Venus muttered, looking at the Torchic clock as Hazuki sighed, crossing her arms.

"Well...we're all fucked." she stated as the timer went off, causing Glimmershine, Juri, Ireen, Ginny and Va to stop their vocal argument to look to the clock with deranged expressions. At the same time Shaymin and a Druddigon flew over to the beach and looked at the contestants with slight amusement.

"Well...we were watching the whole ordeal in the video room and...we're going to reject the challenge for the day." Shaymin explained as some of the guys praised at the news. Shaymin cleared his throat and held up a paw. "Hold up...there will be an elimination today though due to your childish behavior, so without further ado, your ugly ass bachelor, Paxton." he added, stepping aside as Paxton glared at him.

"Hey everyone, I know getting along with strangers can be tough, but come on, lets try and get along alright?" Paxton asked as Topaz rolled her eyes.

"I thought it was every contestant for themselves." she pointed out as Paxton shrugged.

"Hey i'm fine with playing dirty for individual challenges, but to deliberately stop a team challenge because of differences, no way. And trust me, we will have some team challenges so just learn to get along and may the best pokemon win," he started before clearing his throat. "Unfortunately I do have to let one of you go, so if I say your name come up." he added.

Hazuki crossed her arms as he chastised everyone, but she looked around and noticed the Crobat was missing.

 ** _0zZz0_**

 ** _"First day and there's already drama? I can't wait until this entire show is over already...", Hazuki muttered while leaning back._**

 ** _0zZz0_**

"Samson, will you come up and accept this golden egg?" Paxton asked, holding up a small golden egg as the Slakoth nodded, slowly making his way towards the egg. Topaz stared at him and frowned.

 ** _0zZz0_**

 ** _"I have nothing against him, I just had a bad experience with Slakoth that I don't feel like dwelling on." Topaz muttered, crossing her ghostly arms with a small huff._**

 ** _0zZz0_**

"Venus."

Venus smiled and jumped over to receive his egg before giving Paxton a quick hug. Paxton chuckled while watching the Espeon walk with the Slakoth, he looked over at the remaining faces and hummed.

"Topaz."

Topaz nodded, floating over to him to receive the small egg.

"Hazuki."

Hazuki smirked at the remaining contestants before proudly receiving her egg.

"Ireen."

The Haxorus smiled and rollerbladed towards the Druddigon to receive her prize.

"Hmmm...Ginny."

Ginny smiled brightly and twirled her way towards the Druddigon. Paxton looked between the remaining five, blinking when Izaya flies back in.

"Yo, sorry i'm late but I decided to do some research in the film room-" he started before Shaymin rose his brows, completely confused on how he had gotten access to the film room.

"How did you get in there?" he questioned as Izaya grunted and avoided the question before looking over at Paxton.

"Yeah I was looking at some film and noticed Exor's, yeah dude has a daughter and he was planning on ditching with the money if he won, you know just sayin', so continue." Izaya cooly said before making his way next to Stix. Exor glared at him and growled.

"Really dude? Really?!" he growled as Paxton shook his head with a grin.

"I'm sorry Exor, but i'm going to have to eliminate you. The title should have spoken for itself." he stated as Exor growled, ready to attack only to be glomped on by Muk and dragged into a small cave.

"Where is Muk taking him?" Hazuki asked as Shaymin hummed.

"Some things are better left unsaid." Shaymin said, shrugging before clearing his throat. "Alright, now that whole boring ordeal is over, next week six of you get to go on dates with Paxton, get to know the guy and maybe get on his good side, the remaining five contestants will have a free day with no elimination." he added as some of the contestants looked skeptical. Paxton smiled and nodded.

"It's a good way to get to know some of you, and for the others there will be other chances for one on one moments with me which might be beneficial towards your chances of winning." Paxton said before waving with a small smile. "Night girls, see you next week." he added before flying away.

"Yeah you heard him, get some shut eye." Shaymin said before flying off with a gleeful smile.

 _ **0zZz0**_

 _ **"Do I care about winning? No. Do I care about those worthless idiots that I possibly saved? No. What I do care about is keeping this place lively and entertaining, it would be too boring if all the drama left so earl." Izaya stated, shrugging his tiny wings.**_

 _ **0zZz0**_

 _ **"That was too close...I need to be weary of the Mawile and Noivern." Glimmershine muttered before plastering on a fake smile. "I need to make friends." she gritted through her teeth.**_

 ** _0zZz0_**

 ** _"Hmm...I wonder if this show is worth it..." Topaz hummed. "the money could be good though."_**

 ** _0zZz0_**

 ** _"Karp...karp...karp..." Stix chanted._**

* * *

 **That's it for chapter one, i'm sorry if it seemed a little rush or high paced, but everything will be a little clearer in the next chapter.**

 **Next Chapter: Doomed Desires**

 **Chapter Description: Six 'lucky' competitors get to have their chance to talk one on one with the big Bachelor himself which could lead to advantages or doom in their wake.**

 **On another note; please vote on what six you want competing in the next chapter.**


	4. Doomed Desires

Doomed Desires

It was a peaceful and quiet night on the island as all the campers slept, well, all but one certain Mega Absol. Glimmershine growled to himself, holding his pillow against his head as his roommate continued to flop and say the same damn thing for hours on end.

"Karp..karp...karp..."

It was getting on his nerves how he got stuck with the never dying fish while that stupid bat got his own room for the night, or possibly few if they keep the amount of boys in check.

0x0

"Oh, that reminds me...now that we're missing a boy you guys have an odd number," Shaymin started while looking at the cabins as everyone got into groups. For the girls it was Va and Juri, Ginny and Ireen, Hazuki and Topaz. "Looks like one of you boys will be having their own cabin." he added with a small cheeky grin. Izaya grunted before making his way towards the empty cabin.

"I call dibs." he stated as Glimmershine blinked and growled.

"Oh hell no fang-face, I'm getting that room to myself." Glimmershine fired, getting up close to Izaya with a growl. "I'm the perfect one, I should be getting my own cabin." he added while flipping his fur back as Izaya just stared at him.

"I don't give two shits about how you feel or winning this lame show, I just want some good laughs." he stated, flapping his wings with a yawn. "besides, you kinda owe me for possibly saving your skin back there...If I didn't step in then you would have gotten the boot." he added as Glimmershine blinked and stepped back.

"Don't you dare try to threaten me!"

"I'm not, I just want my own room man, jeez." Izaya groaned, rolling his eyes before looking over at him. "You wanna win right? How bout' we wager a deal?" he offered as Glimmershine blinked, looking at him in interest.

"What kind of wager?" he asked, curiously as Izaya sighed, shaking his little body before giving him a look.

"I'll help you get rid of the competition and you just keep up some drama and make sure I have the empty room whenever one is available." Izaya explained as Glimmershine contemplated before nodding in approval.

"Fine...you have a deal." Glimmershine glowered before looking around, blinking when she notices no one is around. "Where is everyone at?" he questioned as Izaya inwardly chuckled.

"Oh, after the girls went in their rooms the Sloth and Espeon took one of the cabins." Izaya answered as Glimmershine stared at him, confused.

"Then who will I be sharing a room with?" he asked as Izaya moved to the side to see Stix flopping around on the floor. Glimmershine's jaw nearly dropped as Izaya lazily flew past him.

"Night." he said before shutting the door, ignoring the Absols' protest. He looked back to see Glimmershine going into the cabin with the Magikarp flopping right behind him as he shook his head with a small chuckle before heading to the bed, not noticing a Noivern hiding by the side of the cabin.

ZzzZ

"Am I going to help the gay? Meh...only until he keeps me entertained, I think i'll help for a bit until I feel bored, then i'll just cut the guy loose." Izaya stated with a yawn before flying out of the confessional.

ZzzZ

"Am I going to abide to Fang-Face's conditions? Possibly, I mean someone to help sabotage others just for me? Glamorous~" He sang before giggling, looking over at the camera with a sigh. "Of course it never lasts forever, so i'll have to cut him loose once all the competition is gone." he added with a fabulous smile.

ZzzZ

"I have a sixth sense, it's my eavesdropping sense, so I just know a good moment on where to listen to others, but of course i'm a master of disguise, they'd never see me." Va explained with a shrug before narrowing her eyes. "I can't believe those ass wipes would try to sabotage the competition...I have to let the others know to stop them." she added with a growl.

0x0

Glimmershine growled, opening his eyes when he heard a knock at his door. He got up with murderous intent and at first he looked to the fish who was still dying, he then deemed that unimportant before looking over at the door to see two envelopes. He got up and walked over to them because Arceus forbid his roommate to do anything productive. He leisurely opened one before reading it over, raising a brow at the contents.

"Huh...It says we both have to go to the docks...ugh...can you come on your own?" Glimmershine questioned, looking over at the Magikarp before shrugging, making his own way out of the cabin with a happy-go-lucky smile.

0o0

"Welcome Va, Samson, Topaz, Izaya, Glimmershine and Sti- where is Stix?" Shaymin questioned, looking at the five irritated looking contestants before shrugging. "Whatever, anyways it's time for the next challenge." he added as Topaz looked up.

"What about the others?" she asked as Shaymin grinned.

"I'm glad you asked about that Topaz, you guys and gals are special, you were personally invited to do this challenge to get more screen time and to potentially lose while the other five get the day off and their free from elimination." he explained, grinning as Va and Juri both glared at him, Samson hummed, Topaz sighed while Glimmershine merely scoffed. Shaymin shrugged. "Hey, blame the viewers, they voted for you, so stop complaining and lets watch as your instructor, Paxton comes in." he added, moving aside for the Druddigon to walk up.

"Hey whats up?" he questioned as everyone but Samson and Glimmershine grunted a response as Samson nearly waved while Glimmershine flipped his fur back. Paxton chuckled and shook his head. "I know, I know, but remember every chance you get to know me and vice versa may get me to like you, and when I like you i'm less likely to vote you off." he added as Topaz scoffed.

"That's pretty biased of you." she stated as Paxton shrugged, earnestly.

"So i'm a biased guy, sue me." he said, chuckling softly before shaking his head. "So, the challenge is pretty easy, we'll just basically have a mini-date, get to know each other and that's about it." he explained as everyone looked to each other.

"Sounds easy~" Glimmershine purred as Va pretended to throw up at that statement causing Samson and Izaya to chuckle. Glimmershine glared at her and shook his head at her while Va gave him a challenging expression. Shaymin whistled and nodded.

"Damn...good luck with this cast." Shaymin said as Paxton nodded before looking at the group.

"Alright now, you each have a number on your letters starting from one to six or well I guess five since one of you is missing so be sure to meet me on top of that hill up there within half an hour." Paxton explained, turning to head towards a grassy green hill with a large building on top. "Try not to be late, as it will give me a bad impression of you." he added, a glint in his eye as he flies up to the hill. Samson looked up and whistled while shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Wow...can't believe we missed seeing that place." he said in a lax voice as Topaz rolled her eyes, looking away from him and at the large cottage. Shaymin chuckled and shrugged before looking at them.

"Alright so who has number one?" he asked as the group looked at their cards. Va had the number three, Samson had the number four, Topaz had the number one, Izaya had the number five, Glimmershine had the number two. Topaz sighed and looked down at her card.

"Of course i'm first." she muttered as Shaymin grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Think of it this way! You get to get it over with!" he said as the Froslass merely rolled her eyes before floating away from the group and towards the hill where the idiot guy was waiting.

ZzzZ

"I'm not good with one on one conversations really, so I might be safe, but I also might go home." Topaz stated while looking down.

ZzzZ

Meanwhile the remaining five were outside of the cafe on a bench, looking down at their meals of black sludge. Venus flinched when his sludge burns a hole on the tray and wood, watching it fall to the sand, watching as it sinks down.

"I don't think this food is safe." he stated, pushing his tray to the side as Juri scoffed, crossing her arms with a nonchalant look.

"We would have never guessed." she stated, sarcastically while poking her sludge with a stick, watching the sludge hiss at her. Hazuki looked at both of them and sighed while gesturing towards hers.

"At least yours isn't alive." she stated, watching as her sludge screeched at her before jumping off the tray, hopping away into the sea. Ireen looked down at her plate as the sludge multiplied.

"I think mine is having babies." she inquired, tilting her head before looking over at the Gothorita. "What about you Ginny?" she questioned, blinking when she noticed the Gothorita eating away at the sludge, smiling while laughing hysterically causing Venus to move back a little.

"This is amazing~ You guys going to eat yours?" she asked, mouth stuffed with sludge as Ireen and Juri slid their plates over to her. Ginny smiled and squealed before digging her spoon in the screeching sludge, stuffing it in her mouth with a loud moan. "Oh yes! Tastes just like chicken!" she moaned as Venus grunted before hurling on the floor.

ZzzZ

"I can't believe she honestly just ate that disgusting...oh Arceus-" Venus started before opening the toilets lid, holding his stomach in pain before vomiting once more.

ZzzZ

"...Pft...That scene was kinda funny...heh...", Juri chuckled, covering her nose from the stench.

ZzzZ

"Yeah, no comment." Hazuki stated, holding her head with a frown.

ZzzZ

"Karp...Karp...Karp...", Stix chanted, flopping towards the cafe as Hazuki rose a brow, standing up to get a closer look at the fish.

"Is that Stix?" she questioned as she walked over towards the Magikarp, tilting her head, blinking when its suddenly flying out into the sea. Hazuki blinked before glaring at the large jaw in front of her as Juri shrugged.

"Hey I have no control of this." she huffed, blinking when the water starts bubbling up. Hazuki looked to her before looking at the water as Ireen walks in with Venus who still looked sick.

"Ugh girl-" he started as they both shushed him, gesturing towards the water as his eyes widened. "Whoa...", he whispered while looking down at it.

OxO

"What the hell kind of travel method is this?" Topaz questioned while dodging a few boulders rushing her way. Shaymin was flying leisurely beside her while shrugging softly with a grin.

"It wouldn't be fun if you went their so easily, so I'm making it challenging!" he announced, grinning as she merely rolled her eyes, going through the boulders with ease, speeding up while ignoring his look of disbelief.

"I'm a ghost type, dumbass." she stated as he growled, looking up at the sky with a growl.

"Damn Arceus! I hate this low budget show!" he growled before folding his paws together, pouting.

Topaz landed on the top, unscratched, looking over to see the arrogant dragon sunbathing, despite being a dragon type with the rough skin ability, there was literally no reason to sunbathe, but he was anyways. It was somehow annoying. Paxton looked up at her and grinned while sitting up.

"Hey, urm...Topaz, right?" he questioned as she nodded and he grinned, gesturing to take a seat across from him. Topaz merely rolled her eyes and floated over to the seat, hovering over it with a huff. Paxton merely smiled and folded his arms. "So, how is your day so far?" he asked as she glared at him.

"Crappy." she stated as Paxton stared at her before chuckling.

"Alright, alright...let me ask you some better questions, like...what question do you hate hearing the most?" he questioned as she contemplated before scoffing, shaking her head with a sigh.

"I hate it when others ask me how ghost types reproduce, like i'm going to tell them." she answered as Paxton raised a brow, honestly curious himself. He shook his head before smiling slightly.

"So ghosts can reproduce?" he asked as she glared at him. He chuckled and shook his head with a small satisfied sigh. "Alright then, i'll hurry along now, whats your least favorite kind of Pokemon?" he asked as she rose a brow.

"I don't feel like answering that." Topaz stated as the Druddigon chuckled once more, shaking his head before looking at her.

"You do know this won't help you win the challenge at all, right?" he questioned as she narrowed her eyes and scoffed.

"Why should I kiss up to a mere dragon boy just to win some stupid money?" she questioned as Paxton blinked, frowning before crossing his own arms, scoffing at the ghostly pokemon.

"Alright then, I think we're done here." he stated as Toaz shrugged, floating away from the area.

ZzzZ

"I have no regrets." she merely said, shrugging with a nonchalant expression.

ZzzZ

"Finally I can breathe! I've been gasping for air for days and you barely give me water?! Literally?!" the Magikarp exclaimed, splashing around in the water as the four other contestants stare at him, in wonder.

"You can talk?" Hazuki questioned, raising a brow as the Magikarp glared at her, splashing in the water.

"Of course I can talk! I've been deprived of oxygen for weeks and none of you has cared!" the Magikarp screeched while crying, shaking his head while weeping into his tiny fins. "I'm so ugly and weak." he cried, sobbing softly as Juri nodded.

"You are." she agreed as Ireen looked at her and rose a brow.

"That's not very nice." she pointed out as Juri shrugged as if it wasn't her fault. Venus sighed nervously, looking down. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but he did need to tell them something.

"Excuse me, but...erm...something happened to Ginny." Venus suddenly spoke up, gesturing back to the Gothorita who was walking towards them, slowly, her entire body a glowing green color with her eyes dulled as she groaned, drooling from her mouth as the five contestants looked to her in shock.

"Z-zombie!" he cried, ducking down into the water before getting dragged out by Juri who glared at him.

"Oh no, if we're going to be dying then your dying with us!" she growled as Stix cried, shaking in fear.

"I'm immortal!" he cried while trying to wriggle out of her grip. Juri rolled her eyes before flinging him towards the zombified Ginny, watching as she groaned, falling back against a rock with Stix flopping on top of her.

"Yeah, looks like your immortal, unfortunately." Juri muttered while jogging away from them as Ireen followed after picking Stix up by the tail with Hazuki and Venus next to her as she looked at Juri and then Stix.

"They make a good couple." she suddenly said as Hazuki and Venus looked between the beautiful yet rude sadistic Mawile and the suffering karp. Hazuki shook her head with a scoff.

"Yeah, sure, and pigs fly." she muttered, jogging away as Venus nodded while following.

"It's true that Juri girl will rip this guy to shreds." he stated, shrugging before leaving. Ireen shrugged while rollerblading after them, looking back to see zombie Ginny following them.

"Well...looks like I'm not eating that gunk any time soon." Ireen suddenly said as Ginny walked towards them, drooling while taking her phone out to take a selfie presumably.

0x0

"This isn't fabulous at all!" Glimmershine growled, dodging the rocks with ease as he climbed up the mountain, smirking slightly at the look of disbelief in Shaymin's eyes.

"I'm done with this damn low budget show." he muttered, moving away from the mountain range as Glimmershine watched him go, shrugging while swiftly moving to the top, smirking at the Druddigon in front of him.

ZzzZ

"I don't even know if he's into guys or not, hell he might even be stupid enough to think I'm a girl, but whatever, more to my glamorous advantage." Glimmershine stated, with a smirk while flipping his fur back.

ZzzZ

"So how much money do you have exactly?" Glimmershine asked, purring along the lines as he gently moved a claw up and down the Druddigons chest, teasingly as Paxton gulped before smirking sheepishly.

"Well...my family owns a few restaurants around the Kanto region and I do have a few hundred thousand from underground work..." he answered, chuckling nervously as Glimmershine grinned.

"How nice are the restaurants?" he questioned as Paxton grinned, cockily.

"You probably heard of it, goes by the name of Draconia Cuisine." he answered as the Absol's eyes widened a fraction before nodding, enthusiastically.

"Oh my Arceus that's amazing! You're like totes loaded right?" he asked as Paxton nodded, smiling stupidly.

ZzzZ

"If I win I can get the prize money and I can even stick around with the brat and get a piece of his investments." Glimmershine stated, smirking proudly at the thought.

ZzzZ

"Alright dragon-bat it's your turn, though I'm positive that I won this round." Glimmershine announced, flipping his hair back while walking back towards the group before raising a brow at them.

Topaz had her eyes closed with her back to the mountain, Samson was lying on a rock and looked to be taking in some sun, Izaya was taking a nap while Va was punching a tree multiple times, grumbling to herself before looking up with her eyes narrowed.

"What the hell did you just call me?"she asked, growling as Glimmershine scoffed while looking around boredly.

"Do you really think Paxton would be stupid enough to pass up me for a ghost girl, a sloth who looks high all the time, a bat faced temperamental dragon, an insane creepy ass doll, a sadistic martial artist, an armored dragon obsessed with roller-skates, a fire fox in robes, a flopping dead fish, and ugly poison bat or an a green fox?" he questioned as Samson lifted his head and glared a little towards Glimmershine.

"I'm not slow...I'm just not as quick as the rest of you," he said, looking away as Izaya opened his eyes, yawning in slight boredom, shaking his body with another yawn escaping his mouth.

"That's the same thing as being slow you freaking sloth." Izaya commented as Topaz looked over at him.

"All of you are complete morons, so stop acting like you're all angels." Topaz suddenly said as Va glanced over towards the Froslass before glaring at her, a small growl etching from her throat.

"Don't act all innocent you fucking ice type!" she growled as the small talk eventually led to a full on argument between the five of them.

They all stopped when they heard someone scream. Samson looked over at blinked when he noticed Hazuki, Ireen, Stix, Juri, and Venus running from Ginny. "The hell?" she questioned, quirking her head up to see Ginny looking rather strange.

"She's a zombie! She's turned!" Venus shouted, running as Juri ran beside her with a look of indifference.

"Well...technically they changed the term to walker, so she's a walker, not a zombie." Juri corrected as Stix helplessly stayed silent within the large fangs of Juri as Samson pointed towards him slowly.

"Is he alright?" he asked as Hazuki growled, moving back with a frown.

"Who cares! What are we going to do with her?" Hazuki questioned, moving back as Va glared before stepping in front, getting in a fighting stance she snorted with a small scoff.

"We'll beat her down." she stated as Topaz deadpanned.

"Yeah, well if she is dead than that would be a problem." she stated as Va glared once more at her.

"Got a problem?!"

"Not really..." the ice ghost responded, bluntly.

"Ladies please, calm down..." Samson tried to reason only for Izaya to chuckle deeply.

The Crobat looked over at him and shrugged with a small lazy grin on his face as he watched everyone practically get at each other's throats, the zombified Ginny getting closer with each passing second.

"What? Don't tell me that this isn't the least bit of entertaining for you?" he asked as the Sloth merely rolled his eyes, bracing himself for zombie-Ginny as Paxton lazily flies down from the mountain top.

"Yo what's taking so lo- damn what the hell?!" he suddenly cried out, looking at the giggling mass of Ginny who was a sickly green color and was sending off a strange odor that smelled like something inhumane.

"Yeah that's Ginny...she turned into a zombie-erm walker after eating the food here." Venus explained, rubbing the back of his neck shyly as Paxton stared at her and then back to the group with a hum.

"So..." he muttered as Hazuki rose a brow at him.

"That's all you have to say?" she questioned, raising a brow before scoffing, folding her arms with a tilt of her head. "It's no fucking surprise you're single." she added as Paxton glared at her.

"Hey!" he growled, blinking when Juri suddenly flings Stix towards the zombified Ginny who got sent back against a tree before gnawing on the defenseless creature. Izaya chuckled while Samson's eyes widened.

"A-are you serious?!" Samson exclaimed as Juri looked back at him and scoffed before folding her arms together.

"It's totally alright dude, he's a lame-ass Magikarp, they are practically immortal." she stated, watching as the Magikarp flailed against the gnawing from Ginny.

Paxton cleared his throat and tilted his head, completely lost on what exactly is going on. "Alright, I don't understand what the hell is going on, but we need to finish the challenge, so, who's next?" He asked as Va blinked before glaring at him slightly with a low growl.

"Do we really need to continue with this stupid challenge?" Va questioned, glaring at the other dragon who just stared at her. "I mean we have a dead ice type, a nearly dead goldfish, and a psychotic zombie that you could get rid of!" she growled as Paxton shrugged with stupid expression.

"So? Looks aren't everything." he stated as she growled more before Ireen cleared her throat.

"Hold on, Paxton, sir, this Garchomp has a point...at least for Ginny who, isn't even in the right state of mind." Ireen suddenly said as Topaz scoffed and muttered 'like she was before', though no one paid any mind to her.

"You would probably play by favoritism anyway." Juri suddenly said as Paxton narrowed his eyes with a small scoff.

"So what if I do?" he questioned, folding his arms with a grunt. "It's your job to make me like you." he added as Juri rose a brow at him.

Hazuki scoffed and glared at him, about to make a retort only to be stopped by a certain legendary Pokemon.

"Hold up, I heard enough from the video room and unfortunately Ginny does have to, well, disappear." Shaymin explained, looking over to see the Magikarp flailing against the zombie Ginny, small tears forming in his eyes.

"Hold up, this is my show! I call the shots! I choose who stays and goes!" Paxton growled, glaring at Topaz and Juri. "I think I have two contestants in mind too." he added with a small growl as Shaymin sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Damn teenagers...I'm helping you dude!" Shaymin growled, flying down towards him, whispering something in his ear that made his eyes go wide before growling, rolling his eyes, Paxton looked over at Ginny and sighed.

"Fine...challenge is over, Ginny is out due to...damn technicalities." Paxton growled through his teeth, crossing his arms with a small 'hmph'. "So Ginny will be escorted out." he added as a Muk came in and grabbed the zombified Ginny while a Happiny grabbed Stix out of her grasps, putting a small band-aid on his left eye.

"What the hell did he tell you?" Hazuki muttered as Glimmershine scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Who cares, I mean it's just one step closer to winning this damn show." Glimmershine stated, scoffing before leaving the group with a small 'hmph'. Paxton watched him before nodding.

"You should all be thinking like Glimmershine, I mean next up is the team challenge and so far I only like one contestant and hate two so far," he started, looking over at Topaz and Juri with narrowed eyes. "so you had better hope you're on my nice list, or I'll make this a living hell for you." he muttered, glaring at the two as Topaz glared back while Juri yawned, slightly bored.

"Well I'm bored now." Izaya suddenly stated, yawning while flying away from the small group. Va watched them, grunting in slight annoyance before blinking softly, remembering what she had heard the day before.

Va looked over at the rest of the group and frowned. "Hey, I don't know any of you, but I heard something earlier that you should all be aware of." she started, narrowing her eyes as Hazuki, Juri and Topaz raised their brows. Samson tilted his head, Venus shrunk back slightly, Ireen looked eager and Stix was either dead or playing dead.

x0x

"So...what are your thoughts on next week's challenge?" Shaymin asked, leisurely walking next to the Druddigon who looked down in thought, grinning to himself as he snapped his claws.

"Oh, I may have an idea...and trust me, it'll be very interesting." Paxton muttered, smirking to himself. Shaymin rose a brow at him before grinning himself, looking ahead with a small chuckle.

ZzzZ

"The kid is a total idiot, but I'll let him continue to think otherwise...just until I get some more...control." Shaymin said, grinning to himself while writing down something on a notepad.

* * *

Next Chapter: Two Truths and a Lie

Chapter Description: The group will be forced to use their brains to uncover various riddles and questions without getting penalized.


End file.
